La escuela del terror
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Antonio, Gilbert y Francis son unos estudiantes delincuentes que empiezan por agredir a sus compañeros de escuela por diversion. Dependerá de Elizabeta y otros estudiantes detenerlos y que su escuela deje de ser el infierno


Elizabeta esperaba a que su aburrida clase de matemáticas terminara. No es que tuviera algún plan para salir, simplemente ya no quería estar en la escuela y sobre todo con ellos que hacían la escuela aun más insoportable. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el profesor que anotaba unas cosas en el pizarrón, algo así como unas ecuaciones. A ella no le costaba trabajo resolverlos, pero al resto de sus compañeros sí. Y demasiado.

"Quiero estos ejercicios terminados para cuando yo vuelva, de lo contrario, no se van" El profesor dijo antes de salir del salón y desatar el infierno, como lo decía Elizabeta. Y fue así, cuando el profesor se fue, empezó el desastre. Sólo no pienses en ellos, murmuró antes de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Cuando acabó el primer ejercicio, sintió que una bola de papel le pegaba en su cabeza y después unas risitas. Elizabeta sin enojarse tomó la bola de papel y la desenrolló. Eres una ZORRA! decía escrito en tinta negra muy marcadas. La castaña sintió como el coraje y la tristeza empezaban a brotar de ella y se levantó de su lugar azotando sus libros. Se dirigió hasta atrás del salón y todo el salón enmudeció. Aquellas risas y pláticas murieron. Elizabeta se dirigió a la banca de los tres idiotas, de los tres peores estudiantes del universo, de la peor pesadilla de toda la escuela.

"¿Por qué me avientas una hoja de papel Gilbert?" Ella gritó agarrando al alemán del cuello de su camisa

"¿Yo? Yo no te aventé nada, no me eches la culpa de que a algunas chicas del salón les caigas pésimo kesesesesese" El albino rió.

"Aghhh ¿y que hay de ti Antonio?" dirigió su mirada hacia el español.

"A mi ni me mires Elizabeta, si yo estaba aqui platicando con mis amigos" El dijo, y después se escucharon unos suspiros enamorados por parte del resto de las otras compañeras de ella.

"Entonces, fuiste tú Francis"

"Mon ami, yo no fui"

"Dejen de inventar cosas. Yo sé que uno de ustedes me aventó esta hoja, y ahora mismo me dicen quien de ustedes tres fue, o si no-"

"¿O si no qué Elizabeta?" El trío se levantó de sus sillas arrastrándolas.

"O si no, no saben como les va a ir" Elizabeta alzó su puño

"¿Como les va a ir a quienes señorita Herdervary?" La húngara sintió como sus ojos se le ponían en blanco

"No profesor, es que-"

"Es que nada señorita, se me regresa a su banca en este mismo instante ¿Y ya acabó sus ejercicios?"

"N-No profesor, pero es que ellos-" La castaña señaló al trío que ni miraba hacia el frente.

"Nada, está castigada y no saldrá antes de que termine los nuevos ejercicios que le voy a poner"

"¡P-pero ya son las siete de la noche! ¡Y tengo que ir a clases de teatro!"

"Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de molestar a sus compañeros" finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba la ultima hora. "Todos pueden retirarse, excepto usted Herdervary y empiece a anotar de una vez" Todos sus compañeros empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Elizabeta puso su mano izquierda en su cara y con la otra empezó a anotar lo mismo que el profesor. Volteó por un momento hacia la parte trasera del salón, donde estaba sentado el trío. No había nadie. Supongo que ya se fueron, pensó la húngara, cuando sintió unas manos agarrando una de sus muñecas. Ella volteo para verlos a ellos, mirándola fijamente.

"No te vuelvas a portar mal ¿eh?"

"Suerte con los ejercicios mon ami"

"Disfruta tu castigo Elizabeta, kesesesese, y ya vámonos chicos" El trio se apartó de Elizabeta, dejándola tranquila. De todas formas, acabo estos ejercicios y me voy a mi clase, en fin que yo los resuelvo rápido" murmuró y volvió a anotar.

"Sabe que Herdervary, sólo para que vea que soy generoso, voy a dejar que los haga de tarea. Puede irse a su clase en cuanto termine de copiarlos"

"Gracias profesor, es usted muy amable" Tras unos minutos después, terminó y se fue del salón. Pero al salir, una mano la agarró de su cabello y la estrelló con un casillero.

"No me digas que acabaste rápido tus ejercicios Elizabeta, eso es bueno"

"¿Gilbert qué demonios haces? Déjame irme a mi clase"

"No te preocupes, que el ASOMBROSO yo te va a quitar de encima una preocupación"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Bueno, lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que hoy no vas a ir a clase de teatro ¿No te parece lindo?" Dijo Antonio sonriendo

"¿Lindo? Por supuesto que no Antonio, no seas idiota" Al decir esto, se llevó una muy buena cacheta por parte del español

"¿A quien le dices idiota? Sere despistado pero no soy un idiota" El gritó

"Déjenme ir, tengo que practicar la obra que vamos a presentar para el-"

Francis le tapó la boca "Shhh mon ami, no gastes tus fuerzas en algo que no vale la pena"

Elizabeta trataba de zafarse, pataleaba pero sólo consiguió que el trío la agarrara con más fuerza. Se la llevaron hacia la puerta que más terror le daba: a la bodega. Francis cerró la puerta con llave y se puso un cubrebocas rojo que decía escrito con tinta roja que más parecía sangre "TRÍO".

"¿Por qué se ponen eso? ¿Que me van a hacer? ¡CONTESTENME CON UN CARAJO!" Elizabeta no decía groserías, sólo cuando realmente estaba enojada o asustada.

"Nada más queremos divertirnos contigo un rato, digamos en lo que tu clase de teatro termina"

"¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CON USTEDES! ¡DEJENME!"

"Shhhh mon ami, si no nos van a cachar a los cuatro"

"¿Nos van a cachar a los cuatro? Querrás decir, LOS van a cachar" Elizabeta golpeó a Francis, quitándole la llave de la bodega de su mano. Antonio la jaló de la ropa, haciendo que se rompiera su suéter dejando su blusa blanca al descubierto. Gilbert la agarró fuertemente de una pierna pero se llevó una patada en la cara. Aun así no logró detenerla, Elizabeta había escapado.

La húngara corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el piso de arriba, donde era su clase de teatro. Tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no porque quisiera llorar, sino porque estaba tan enojada. Por suerte, sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que ellos la "secuestraran" y pudo llegar a tiempo a su clase de teatro, y tampoco el profesor estaba.


End file.
